I'm A Mess
by Coolestgreen12310
Summary: Is this what we're all looking for, right? Love. But sometimes, it's not what it seems, brothers and sisters. Maybe you were just hoping for him/her to love you. MxM


**Mordecai's POV**

* * *

 _I don't love you baby_

 _I don't need you baby_

 _I don't want you_

 _Anymore_

"That yours?" He asked, dropping his rake. Of course, he was referring to the my ringtone. I sighed and looked away. "Go away," I said, coldly. He sighed and sat beside me behind the tree, with tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying. He shouldn't be. He put his hand on my thigh.

"Dude, it's not my fault Margaret-"

"Don't even say her name!" I snapped, closing my eyes so he wouldn't see my tears. "Just go away." I tried so hard for my voice to not crack, I guess it's no use huh? I was a bit glad when I couldn't hear him anymore and he went inside the park house. I put on my earphones, thinking.

* * *

 ** _2 YEARS AGO_**

* * *

 _See the flames inside my eyes_

 _It burns so bright_ _I wanna feel your love_

"Hey, Ed Sheeran, huh?" I almost jumped and felt my ears that I didn't bring my earphones. I turned around to see that beautiful waitress again. I smiled.

"Yeah, he's my favorite singer. I'm Mordecai." I extended my hand and she shook it. "The volume was too loud, wasn't it? Sorry, I'll remember to bring my-"

"It's okay. Name's Margaret. I work here in the coffee shop." She stood up.

"Oh, what's your favorite song by Ed?" I gestured her to sit.

She put her finger under her lip."Um, Runaway. I kinda relate to it, so yeah." She shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. I was very eager to know about her, for some reason. "Yeah? How come?"

"That's a secret," She winked. I hardened my forehead.

"Margaret, 22?" I said, looking at her nametag with her age on it. "Too young to runaway, at least." I sipped my coffee and flipped a page of my book.

"Wow, 22 is not young and I didn't run away at that age." She put her hands on her hips.

"Mmhmm?" I was embarrased that I was acting like a creep. Before she could answer I slurped down my coffee and put the money on the table and left a tip. "I'll see you, Margaret." I walked away, quickly to the exit.

I could hear her yell for me but I pretend not to hear and leave.

* * *

"Dude, have you seen it?" I asked really fast to my best friend, Rigby.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seen what?"

I was starting to be a little impatient. "You know, Paper Towns?"

"No, didn't you bring it with you in that Coffee Shop you always go to?"

But when I checked every table and asked every waitress (except Margaret, I didn't see her) where it could've been, they (and I) haven't seen it and soon I've given up finding it.

* * *

 _ **Few months later**_

* * *

I breathed the fresh coffee aroma scent and sat down and put on my earphones, listening to Ed Sheeran's I'm A Mess. I put down An Abundance of Katherines for a while and caught sight of somebody familiar-looking on the TV. Could it be? After all these months?

Yes it was her and now she was a TV reporter, I overheard her talking about taking up journalism with her mole friend. I listened to her talking about a popstar going to Town or something but that wasn't what I was worried about, I was worried about seeing her again. I _WANTED_ to see her again.

Not because I thought my book was with her, it was because I've fallen in love.

* * *

I walked into the coffee shop again the next day, with my earphones. Actually, I was already listening to it now. Anyway, as I was walking in, I noticed something. Somebody familiar wearing formal attire. I walked up and tap her on the shoulder.

 _Damn._

Not her. Actually not a _her._ He was an identical robin of her. I asked him pardon and sat down on a table, checking on my watch. Just ten minutes, just like I promised my boss. I ordered a black coffee and asked her to make it quick and make it take-out. Somebody this time, tapped me on the shoulder and kissed my cheek.

I turned and saw **HER** and hugged her tightly I never wanna let go. Sadly, I had to.

"I missed you." I whispered and held her shoulders. "My book?"

She let go. "Did you miss me or the book?" She said, jokingly.

"That's a secret." I winked.

* * *

 ** _MANY WEEKS LATER_**

* * *

We started dating a few weeks later and one day, I came over to her apartment. "Hey," I kissed her cheek.

She looked thoughtful. "Hey." She moved to closer to me as I sat on her couch. "M-Mordecai, I uh, I-I, have to uh, move to Hawaii."

My head was spinning. "Why?" "Because I really wanna relax and enjoy my life as a twenty-two year old. My mother gave me a lot of money-"

"To what?!" I snapped and stood up. "To leave me?! Am I not normal for you?! Damn it Margaret, I waited for you! I waited for you because I love you!" And with that, I slammed the door behind my back, leaving her to cry.

* * *

 _ **2 DAYS LATER**_

* * *

"I'll wait," I said, firmly, hugging her. We were already at the airport. Moments later, she would leave and all would be lost. No You and I's. No Us. No nothing.

Weeks later, I found out she was seeing someone and they started dating. How did I find out? Easy. Eileen. All my waiting. For nothing. Few days later, Rigby was missing and weeks past he came back. He confessed to me everything. Him and Margaret now. I broke down after that.

He was dating her when I first met her, he was dating her when we were a thing, at least I thought we were. He was dating her when I was waiting. He was dating her when she told me she was going to Hawaii. Her real reason for Hawaii was to spend more time with Rigby. They were supposed to get married, have kids. But that was the time they thought of me.

I threw him across the wall. "LIAR! You should've told me sooner I could've respected you and your relationship with her, you piece of crap!"

"I told you, we broke up." He said, weekly.

"That doesn't change anything, Rigby. Forget we're friends. I don't wanna talk to you ever." I said, coldly before running out somewhere...

* * *

 ** _BACK TO THE PRESENT_**

* * *

I finally finished the song with only a single tear on my eye. I stood up and turned around to see a cloud humanoid handing me out a book. "This yours? Found it on the other side of the tree. I'm CJ." Heh. How irregular could this town be? A cloud? Really?

I smiled. "Mordecai."

* * *

 **Derp**


End file.
